


Take a breath

by Jays_Lyfe



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jays_Lyfe/pseuds/Jays_Lyfe





	1. The Book Of Life

* * *

~~~~

People seem to handle things differently

Some with much ease, some with difficulty

Some people do it in a manner that is healthy

A few lucky ones even turn out wealthy

There are those of us, however

That deal with things that don’t give us pleasure

Most tend to get over it

And they usually never admit

Their minds wandered to the dark places

Those where they don’t want to see their loved ones faces

Sadly, there are humans that do not overcome

The few become many, who begin to feel numb

The truth behind it isn’t always death

Nor is it always drugs like cocaine and meth

Feeling depressed has never been fun

Like a sense of tiredness and feeling done

Done with a lack of happiness

Done with the people who remind you of the sadness

Tired of the normal routine

Numb to the fighting and passive aggressive arguing

But remember that not all sentences end with a period

Some run on like a myriad

But the author can use a semicolon

To indicate a pause and never stop goin’

And everyone's an author

Everyday, writing further and further

So for this to work properly

Treat anyone you come across decently

Help people not to fight with their fists

But to simply support with a semicolon on your wrist

Remind those who are stuck in the rubble

That it’s completely okay to stumble

The story is just beginning

Pick up the pencil and start spinning

It over the paper, on the pages

For the story of life won’t end for ages~

* * *

The idea of the Semicolon Project is a legitimate project to help advise people to support those that have mental illnesses such as depression and anxiety, while spreading awareness of suicide prevention.


	2. The Need

* * *

Taking from another,

Maybe your sister or brother,

Leads to a sense of dependency,

Like the light of the sun to a strawberry,

At first nothing is moving,

Only for the exceptional sweet blooming,

With the gentle the sun’s nourishing

The berry has no trouble flourishing,

When it is taken away

Much to nature’s dismay

It falters and withers

Begging that the light go hither

The same way for the house and the robber

The fisherman and his bobber

Becoming accustomed to the help from the original peril

And when taken away, unknowing of how to cope with the feral

So heed the warning

Not everyone goes into mourning

Some stay in a state of shock

Waiting for their key like a lock

Some break

Unable to think for their own sake

The few success stories do exist

Those who find the bright in society’s darkest pits.

Make what they will, they always do

So the question remains: What say you?

Would you get back what you lost?

Or make due with the hand you were tossed?

Not everything is from another person

For it could merely be a case of the self doubt that may worsen

There are times when you feel compromised

But don’t try to fight with yourself inside

* * *

"Anxiety is wanting to ask someone if you annoy them. Depression is thinking you aren't worth enough to ask for help. Having both is hell" ~Anonymous


	3. The Summer Nights

* * *

The wind was dead

The kids going to their respective beds

On the backs of the birds they slept

As their minds battled the monsters they have kept

The sun will rise and the moon will fall

Some of the kids think they know all

From how much to take in hand

To how much pressure to apply to a rubber-band

Yet they knew not of the world around them

Adults saying anything and everything is a problem

They argued not on who they are

but simply wished on a shooting star

Back in the days of simplicity

When each day was filled with curiosity

A race was about how fast they could win

Not about skin color nor companion

The kids would frolic and play

Instead of stare at a screen for the entire day

Playing Tag and Simon says

Watching a bird fly over their heads

Now they stay in the same place

Texting instead of seeing another's face

Looking back, they say childhood wasn't long enough

And to think, they couldn't wait to grow up

* * *

"People wait for time to pass but never truly understand what they are missing out on. The world offers much more than we realize and once we accept that, and only then, shall we start living." ~Anonymous


	4. Mommy? What's Education?

* * *

The children ran to their school

The idea presented to them seemed cool

Making new friends along the way

Learning how to count and spell all day

Time seemed to fly

Counselors apparently always stood by

They reached the fifth grade

Not knowing the achievement they have made

The first day of middle school was drawing near

The knowing parents await to soothe their fear

Susie and Lily, Sally and Jake

Trust is broken and friendships seem fake

On the backs

Weighed their heavy packs

High school came and the bad turned to worse

The minds of the teens becoming filled with remorse

The days are long

Homework dragging on and on

The time of day going from four to eight

For sleep the students cannot wait

Most of the knowledge they will not retain

Only a decent grade on the test is what they will gain

To forget what they knew

And work the way the teachers tell them to do

The loss of imagination is frustrating

But with the times being as they are, schools are focused on solely graduating

Once they do, sadly

Only then do they realize they were treated so badly

The wisdom they were gave

How they were taught to behave

Was all just a preview

Of the lives they would go into

Schedules and appointments

While feeling like they'll never be in a state of contentment

The kids being taught today is just an illusion

The colleges and workforce, becoming the conclusion

Kids become teens, teens to adults,

Adults to elderly, But the question is: Who’s at fault?

* * *

Education hasn't changed over so many years and it's about time it does. Accommodating to the students, not the other way around. Years ago, if someone went to college, it was a big deal. Now? It's an expectation if you want to get through life like you would have back then. It's funny, how society differs..


End file.
